Tribute To Sakura
by LoverofSakuSasu
Summary: This is a big songfic with no plot dedicated to Sakura Naruto characters will be singing songs about Sakura, in some chaps she may sing herself, if you like Sakura centric this is the fic for you!
1. Popular!

**Hope you like it, this takes place when Sakura and Ino become friends, anyways please review and look at the note at the bottom it's important!**

**

* * *

**

Ino's POV

Me and my new friend Sakura were in the park, and I had just given her a ribbon to keep the hair from her face, she smiled slightly when I was done putting it in

Me and my new friend Sakura were in the park, and I had just given her a ribbon to keep the hair from her face, she smiled slightly when I was done putting it in. Hm, you know, she is kinda cute, I could do great things with her! I grabbed her arm and said.

"Sakura now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." She looked at me like I was crazy, but, I knew I could persuade her.

"You really don't have to do that" Sakura told me smiling meekly, I smiled back boldly and dropped her small arm and put my hands to my heart and gave her a sincere look.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!" I said in a sugar sweet voice, Sakura looked at me like I was crazy again.

Ino:  
Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I

I motioned to Sakura who gave me a strange look.

Ino:  
And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need

I slung my arm around Sakura's shoulders.

Ino:  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face(insert little Sakura glaring here)  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

I twirled Sakura and she fell dizzily to the ground and I got a dreamy starry eyed look on my face and began again.

Ino:  
Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!

I grabbed her hand and gragged her over to where I saw Sasuke-kun sitting under a tree reading a scroll, I pushed her forward and she fell onto his lap making both of them blush deeply.

Ino:  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce

Sakura got off of Sasuke just in time for me to grab her again and drag her off again. When we stopped I motioned to Sakura's hair and shoes.

Ino:  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go(sakura glare here)

Sakura was about to walk away from me when I grabbed her again.

Ino:  
Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: well are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler(Sakura glared, so Ino changed her fraizing) lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

Some ugly dorky people passed us and I motioned to them.

Ino:  
When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?

Sakura nodded and I laughed.

Ino:

Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

I picked up a white lilly from the ground and put in Sakura's hair and smiled.

"Why, Miss Sakura, look at you. You're beautiful." Sakura looked at her reflection in a nearby pound and gasped.

"I - I have to go." She stuttered and ran off. I sighed, poor girl, she just can't see how pretty she is.

Ino:  
You're welcome!  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!

I looked at my relfection and smiled, I really am beautiful aren't I?

* * *

**Yeah so anyways, I hope you liked it, if you have any request for songs you want in the story, just put them in your review and who you want to sing it.**


	2. Sakura's in love!

**It's another ch. yay! So I don't think you know this song, it's 'She's in love' from the little mermaid the musical, you can find it on youtube, if you want songs you think you would be good, just tell me in a review and say who oyu want to sing it! anyways please review!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A young Sakura was walking around dazedly in the park, day dreaming, with a goofy look on her pale face, every once in a while she would let out a dreamy sigh and smell the flower in her hand. TenTen, Hinata, and Ino were watching her from a swing set nearby. Hinata and Ino on the swings and TenTen hanging on the bar. They watched as Sakura once again sniffed her flower and sighed dreamingly. TenTen let out an irritated sigh and jumped down.

"What is with her, she's been acting weirder than usual lately." TenTen said looking at the two younger girls on the swings.

"W-who are y-y-yo-you t-ta-talking a-abou-about?" Hinata asked confused, Ino looked confused as well, making TenTen sigh again.

TenTen:  
I'm talking about Sakura, that's who!

Hinata then nodded her head as a sign that she now understood what TenTen was talking about. Ino, however, still didn't know what TenTen was talking about.

Ino:  
What about her?

TenTen:  
She sure is acting fishy lately!

Hinata:  
I'll say! Running in circles! Chasing her shadow!

TenTen:  
That girl is up to her knees in something!  
She's dizzy and she's dreamy

Hinata:  
Her head is made of foam

Ino then realized that they were talking about how strange Sakura was acting lately.

Ino:  
Her eyes have gone all gleamy  
It's like there's no one home

All three:  
She wastes away the days  
Mopin' at the training grounds

The girls then sneakily made their way closer to Sakura and began to follow her; they saw her bump into Iruka sensei.

"Hello Sakura, where are you off to?" He asked, Sakura put her hands over her mouth and began gigging and just barely got out, 'no where sensei.'

Ino:  
You ask her where she's goin'  
She giggles like a fool

TenTen:  
She barely sticks a toe in  
Down at the hot spring's pool

Hinata:  
It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself

They saw Sakura walking away and followed her to where Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and a bunch more boy ninja's in training practicing throwing kunai. They saw Sakura climb up a tree and watch them dreamily while smelling her flower while sighing.

TenTen:  
Is she ill?

Hinata:  
Or insane?

Ino:  
Is it water on the brain?

All three:  
What has got her bothered so?

TenTen:  
It's the bends!

Ino:  
It's the flu!

Hinata:  
Gosh, I wish we had a clue!

They then finally realized what they were staring at, Sakura gazing dreamily at a bunch of boys, but, one boy, they just couldn't see who. (You all know which boy, it rhymes with rasuke.)

All three:  
Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It's clear...  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Pounding heart! Ringing bells!

Hinata:  
Look, I think she's even wearing brand new clothes!

Hinata was pointing at a new looking ruby red sundress with white tights.

All three:  
She's in love!

Ino:  
In love and it's divine!

All three:  
She's in love!

Hinata:  
That girl is on cloud nine!

TenTen:  
Glory be!

All three:  
Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!

The three girls saw Naruto about to join the other boys in training, they knew he and Sakura were friends and they called him over. (Just pretend that when Sakura and Naruto were kids they were friends, same with TenTen and Hinata.)

TenTen:  
Hey, Naruto – d'ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?

Naruto instantly knew who they were talking about, unlike Ino.

Naruto:  
You mean Sakura? I'll say!  
She acts like she don't see me  
She doesn't even speak  
She treats me like onigiri  
Left over from last week  
You see her late at night  
Tossin' in her little bed

Ino, Hinata, & TenTen:  
Shoop, shoop  
Shoop, shoop…

Naruto:  
She's moody as a snapper  
Oblivious as rocks  
You walk right up and tap her—  
She lays there like a lox!  
As sure as nindog's bite  
Somethin's made her lose her head!

Ino, Hinata, & TenTen:  
She has lost her head!

Naruto:  
And she sighs, and she swoons  
And she's hummin' little tunes

The girls:  
Even has a sorta glow

Naruto:  
What on earth could it be?

The three girls rolled their eyes at Naruto and turned his body in Sakura's direction so he could see her current actions.

The girls:  
Any hammerhead can see!

Ino:  
That sigh!

TenTen:  
That glow!

Hinata:  
That swoon!

Naruto finally understood and his facial expression was now shocked instead of confused.

Naruto:  
Oh, no!  
She's in love!

The girls:  
She's flipped, it never fails!

Naruto:  
She's in love!

The girls:  
All hot beneath her skin!

Sakura jumped down from the tree dazedly and started swaying back and forth as she walked closer to the training boys with a small smile, deep blush, and a shy hand waving, unfortunately they couldn't see who she was waving at because they were hiding in the bushes and trees and if they didn't want to get caught they had to stay where they were.

Naruto:  
See her hips  
How they swish!

The girls:  
Well, well, well  
Don't you wonder who's the lucky ninja dish?

Naruto:  
She's in love!

The girls:  
She found a strong nin hunk!

The girls:  
She's in love!

TenTen:  
And now she's as good as sunk!

Naruto:  
See her blush!

All:  
See her grin!  
Gotta be love she's in!

Naruto:  
Sakura-and-someone sitting' in a tree!  
K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

The girls:  
Her cheeks could not flush pinker!

Naruto:  
It's clear as h2o!

The girls:  
She's caught – hook, line and sinker!

Ino:  
Crushed out!

TenTen:  
Switched on!

Hinata:  
Worked up!  
Far gone!

Naruto:  
Knocked down!

The girls:  
Hard hit!

Naruto:  
In deep!

The girls:  
That's it!  
She's in love!  
She's in love!

Naruto:  
She's in love!

All:  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Plain to see!  
No mistake!  
Look at those moonbeams in her wake!  
Obvious what they must be symptoms of—  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Shoop, shoop  
She's in love!  
Yeah, yeah!

They all saw Sakura sigh again and walk off as if she was walking on air. They quickly got up to see who the guy was that she was with, but, no one was there, they gave out a sad sigh and looked at each other disappointed.

"God help us she's in love." The four of them said in unison as they slid down to the ground sighing.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and remeber to make requests for songs you want to be sung about Sakura or something, but yeah please review.**


	3. Sakura McFuzz

**FINALLY SAKURA IS GOING TO SING! YYAAAAAAAAYYYY! And would you guys please review, seriously, if your not reviewing because you don't know the song it's not my fault, I told you if you wanted music you know, or liked, you'd have to tell me! I AM NOT A MIND READER!!**

* * *

Sakura was walking down the academy's hallway to class, as she was walking she couldn't help but over hear some of the conversations going around

Sakura was walking down the academy's hallway to class, as she was walking she couldn't help but over hear some of the conversations going around. One conversation really caught her attention. A group of girls her age, Ami and her friends to be specific.

"So did you hear?" One said.

"Hear what? You mean about Sasuke Kun right?" Another said, they giggled and Sakura blushed and eased dropped closer.

Yeah, I totally heared he liked girls with long hair!" The girls all squealed because they had all grown out their hair. Unfortunately Sakura was surprised by the sudden high pitch giggle and fell forward, getting caught by Ami herself.

"Aww, look girls it's little Sakura." She said snidely, the others laughed.

"Poor little _wall flower_, you have a crush on Sasuke kun don't you!" Another girl said in a cruel tone.

"Too bad a guy like Sasuke kun will never like a homely little short haired girl like you Sakura!" Ami said mocking the poor girl.

"Yeah, we shouldn't even be calling her forehead, how about Sakura McFuzz." They all laughed.

"It fits her little tuff of pink hair." Sakura finally stood up holding back her tears, Ami and another girl pushed her back down to the floor and they all walked away laughing.

It was now a few months later and Sakura had been trying to get her hair long, but alas, it was still a short tuff, and Ami and her gang were still calling her Sakura McFuzz. Sakura sighed.

'_At the rate my hair is growing I'll never get Sasuke to notice me...' _She was walking down the street and she saw Sasuke walking towards her looking straight ahead. Sakura waved and said hello, but, he didn't notice her, she looked at him as he passed her and saw him take a seat at a nearby bench and get out a book and start reading. She tried to get him to notice her multiple times by walking past him, sitting next to him, but nothing worked. She sighed and leaned against a tree that was across the street from the bench Sasuke was sitting on.

Sakura:

Doo doo, doo doo, doo doo, doo doo doo doo...  
There once was a girl nin named Sakura McFuzz  
And she was the smallest plain girl ever was.  
Short droopy-droop pink hair, that's all that she had  
And oh! That short pink hair made Sakura so sad

She curled it. She styled it. She gave it a puff  
She decked it with flowers  
But it wasn't enough.  
For no matter what,  
It just was what it was-  
Her hair that simply wasn't meant  
To catch the eye of a certain gent...  
The short tuff of hair of Miss Sakura McFuzz.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, and please review, and if you want songs you like just put it in your reviews or send me a message. So yeah REVIEW OR ELSE YOU'LL MAKE SAKURA AND HINATA SAD!!**

**Sakura/Hinata: Please review, you don't want us to cry(gives puppy dog eyes) Please(star crying)**

**Sakura: Plus, if you don't review we'll get Sasuke and Naruto to hunt you down and fight you for making me and Hinata sad!**

**Hinata: Yeah so if you don't review you'll face the rath of Naruto kun's rasengan!!**

**Sakura: And Sasuke's Sharigan/and or curse mark!**

**Hinata/Sakura: NOW REVIEW DARNIT!!**


End file.
